Mario Pirate Hacks
Mario has appeared in many pirated games for the Famicom and NES like Kart Fighter and Super Mario World (Famicom), but he also appeared in cheap graphical hacks of other licensed video games. Often released on Famiclone systems, like the Dendy, these hacks of games like Tiny Toon Adventures, Joe And Mac, and Armadillo, cheaply place Mario or Mario's face over the main character's sprites. Mario 4-17 These games were numbered to make it seem like they were actually part of the original trilogy. Super Mario IV (Armadillo Hack which changes the title screen and replaces the main character with Mario; graphics are used from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario1.jpg Mario2.jpg mario4fsd.png Super Bros. 5: Super Wonderful Mario (Same as the American Super Mario Bros. 2 except the title screen is changed) Mario3.jpg mario5t6gt.png mario5gp.png Super Bros. 6 (Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures which changes part of the title screen, and replaces some of the Buster Bunny sprites with a pink Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario4.jpg Mario5.jpg tiny toon.png Grand Dad: Super Mario 7 (Hack of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy which changes part of the title screen and some of the sprites replace Fred's head with Mario; graphics are used from Dian Shi Ma Li and Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario6.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.43.38 AM.png Super Bros. 8 (Hack of Don Doko Don 2 which changes the title screen and replaces the two characters with Mario and Luigi; however, despite this, only Mario is playable; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario7.jpg|Super Bros. 8 titleof8.png mario8gpf.png Super Mario World 9 (Hack of Adventure Island 2 which replaces all of the Master Higgins sprites with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario8.jpg Mario9.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.39.18 PM.png Super Bros. 10: Kung Fu Mari (Hack of Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu which changes the title screen and changes the sprite completely to something that doesn't really resemble Mario. Mario10.jpg Mario11.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.42.38 PM.png Mario Adventures 11 (Hack of Adventure Island 3 which replaces all of the Master Higgins sprites with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario12.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.14 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.30.30 AM.png Super Mario 12 (Same as Yoshi's Cookie except the title screen is changed) Mario 12 Title Screen.png Mario 12 Gameplay.png Super Mario 13 (Hack of Whomp 'Em that changes part of the title screen and replaces the main character's sprite with Mario's; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario13.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.41 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.40.59 AM.png Super Mario 14 (Hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 3 that changes the title screen and replaces a few of the character's sprites with Mario and enemies with Goombas and Spinies; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 1 and 3) Mario16.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.17 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.45.50 AM.png Super Mario 14 (15) (Hack of Tiny Toon Adventures 2 that, like Super Bros. 6, replaces Buster Bunny with a pink Mario and uses graphics from S. M. B. 3; some cart labels show the number 15 but in-game it is still referred to as 14) Mario15.jpg mario14t.png mario14gp.png Mario 15 aka Sonic Bros. (Hack of Super Mario Bros. 1 that changes most, if not all of the graphics to be based on Sonic the Hedgehog and removes the Mario logo. Mario 15 is not considered to be the name of the game, but it is referred to as Mario 15 and was released by that name on Dendy and other such hardware in Eastern Europe.) Mario17.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-22 at 11.49.38 PM.png Mario 16 aka Super Bros Jurassic Park (Hack of Joe and Mac that changes the title screen and some of the sprites replace Joe with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario19.jpg Titleofjoemario.jpg gameplayofmario16joe.png Super Bros 16 (Hack of Kaiketsu Yanchamaru 2) Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.28 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.47.51 AM.png Super Bros. 17: Fighting of the MaliLugi (Hack of Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers that changes the title screen and replaces Chip, Dale, and two enemies with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Bowser, respectively; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3 and Yoshi's Cookie) Mario20.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.34.07 AM.png Non-numbered These games were pirate hacks that were released on original Famicom cartridges. Mali Boss (Hack of Daiku no Gensan that changes the title screen and replaces the main character's head with Mario; graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie) Mario24.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.58.53 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.59.06 AM.png Super Mali Splash Bomb aka'' Super Mali Soda Water (Hack of Keroppi to Keroleen no Splash Bomb that changes the title screen and replaces Keroppi with Luigi; graphics are used from Yoshi's Cookie) MarioPirate21.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.56.54 AM.png 'Super Mali Hero Legends' aka ''Hero Mali Brothers ''(Hack of Little Ninja Brothers that changes the title screen and replaces the Ninja Bros. with the Mario Bros.) malits.png maligps.png 'M. C. Mario' (Hack of M. C. Kids that changes the title screen and replaces the two kids with two Mario's of different skin tones; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario21.jpg mct.png mcgp.png 'Pizza Pop Mario' (Hack of Pizza Pop that changes the title screen replaces the pizza delivery guy with Mario; graphics are used from Super Mario Bros. 3) Mario23.jpg Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.32 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.00.47 AM.png 'Super Mario Sister' (Hack of Super Mario Bros 3 that replaces Mario & Luigi with female counterparts) Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.04.57 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 1.05.14 AM.png 'Super Bros. Pocker Mali' (Shin Chan: Ora to Poi Poi hack) pocker.png poki.png 'Mario Rider '(Hack of Top Rider, sometimes with the name of "Super Mario Kart Rider," which replaces the head of the biker with a Mario 3 sprite; some variants have multiple heads to choose from in the form of other Mario characters) $_57 (1).JPG Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.35.24 AM.png Screenshot 2014-02-23 at 12.36.17 AM.png Trivia *Almost all Mario pirate hacks use graphics from Super Mario Bros. 3 and/or Yoshi's Cookie, as these official games were made around the time when the first Mario graphic hacks were made. These games were also made around the time when Famiclone systems (NES clones) were made. *Mario 16'' for the Dendy was reviewed on the game show Dendy: The New Reality. The original Joe & Mac was also reviewed later; the host was seemingly under the impression that Mario 16 was the original and Joe & Mac was the hack, when it is the other way around. *A number of fan-made hacks have also been bootlegged as part of PocketNES compilations; these include Super Mario Mappy (Mappy), Mario Runner (Lode Runner), Mario Balloon (Balloon Fight), Koopa Invaders (Space Invaders), Mario & Luigi (Nuts & Milk), Maria Sisters (Mario Brothers) & Maria Golf (NES Golf). Soon For Download Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIx-Z_skkCs[[Category:Famicom/NES games|Download]]Category:GamesCategory:Mario gamesCategory:Sonic gamesDownload